


Promises to Keep

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't fall asleep without me,” he says, and Sauli smiles.</p><p>“No way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

Adam's been whispering in his ear all night long, soft dirty little monologues that send shivers across the back of Sauli's neck and down his spine. Sauli lets out a breath and tilts his head closer, not wanting to miss a word. He knows Adam in this mood – larger than life and twice as beautiful, with smirking lips and glowing eyes. He knows exactly how Adam feels tonight, because, standing next to him, Sauli feels it too.

Adam rests a hand high on Sauli's thigh in the car on the way to the show, and drags him into the bathroom during an intermission for deep licking kisses away from the flash of the cameras, and practically tears his shirt off in the elevator back at the hotel, reaching one perfectly-manicured hand down into the drape of Sauli's collar, looking for more skin, more, _more._ Sauli's panting when the ding of the elevator finally drags Adam away, and he stays leaning against the cool metal of the wall for a moment before following. He feels like he's been hard all night, like Adam's been keeping him right on the edge, pushing him right back to the brink every time he tries to step away. It's thrilling and dirty and overwhelming and Sauli never wants it to end, never, except for how much he needs to come _right the fuck now._

He doesn't remember a single piece of clothing that came down the runway today. He hadn't even seen any of it, not really, not when the images in his head were so much more...stimulating. Adam's gonna leave those gorgeous fucking contacts in, and Sauli's gonna spread his legs for him, open up and take everything Adam has to give him, and he's gonna come staring into strange amber eyes blown dark with desire, with the crazy energy running between them. He knows, because Adam told him so, and Adam has a way of making good on his promises. Even the dirty ones. _Especially_ the dirty ones.

Sauli makes it into the room – well, _suite,_ really – a few steps behind Adam and closes the door behind him, halfway expecting to be slammed right back into it under a barrage of kisses. But...no, Adam's sitting on the bed, head down, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. His shoulders are slumped like they haven't been all night, and he's taking deep breaths, one after another, like he's trying to gather his resolve. Sauli's chest tightens. That's not right at all.

He crosses the space between them and stands facing Adam, reaching out to rest his hands on the shaved-close sides of Adam's head. “Adam... _kulta..._ tell me. What is wrong?”

Adam blinks and shakes his head. “Nothing's wrong, baby, I'm just a little tired. I'm good, just give me a minute,” he says, sounding like he's trying to convince himself more than anything.

Sauli sighs quietly and slides his hands to Adam's cheeks, raising his head until he's looking up into Sauli's eyes. Adam blinks at him through a layer of wetness – not tears, Sauli thinks, just irritation from the contacts. In the bright light of the room, he can finally see how red Adam's eyes are underneath the gold, how bloodshot. Very gently, he strokes a thumb under each of Adam's eyes, brushing away the water and leaving charcoal smears of eyeliner behind.

“So much busy this week,” he says, and it's true. Tonight's the most he's seen Adam since they've been in New York. It's so different from what he's gotten used to, having Adam all to himself, long lazy days and late nights that blur one into the other, a steady stream of contentment. But it's all right. He doesn't mind sharing Adam with the world during the day, as long as he comes back to their bed at night. Which, speaking of... “We should sleep.”

Adam groans and reaches out to wrap his arms around Sauli's waist, pulling him in close and burying his face in Sauli's stomach. “But I want you. Been wanting you all _night,_ baby, for fucking ever, been waiting for this. You're my reward.”

“Reward? For what did you win me?” Sauli asks, laughing and petting Adam's hair. He's rucking Sauli's shirt up now so he can press kisses into bare skin, and if he has an answer for the question, Sauli totally misses it in the sound of his own moan. Adam's lips are so light, tracing the planes and curves of muscles with a fleeting touch, tongue darting out to taste now and again, and damn it, that's just not _fair,_ that even on the brink of exhaustion, Adam can still take him apart in under a minute. He is so lucky. He never lets himself forget it.

“Okay. Okay, Adam...ah!” Adam's tongue dips into his belly button, making Sauli cut himself off with a surprised gasp, and that's it, he has to take a step back or he'll have no chance of getting control over the situation at all. With some space between them, it's much easier to focus, to school his face into something a little bit stern and point a commanding finger at Adam.

“Now. Go wash your face. And put those out,” Sauli says, gesturing at the contacts in Adam's eyes. Adam laughs a little at that, and Sauli suspects he hasn't said it quite right, but it doesn't matter. Adam knows what he means.

Adam rubs at his eyes again and pushes himself to his feet with a groan, already heading toward the bathroom. He pauses at the door and turns around to pin Sauli with a look. “Don't fall asleep without me,” he says, and Sauli smiles.

“No way,” he says, and Adam smiles back and disappears behind the bathroom door.

Sauli undresses to the muted sound of water running, placing his clothes neatly on the hangers in the closet and retreating naked to the bed. It would be better to be outside the covers, he thinks, but New York is cold, and even inside the room there's a little too much of a chill for that. He pulls the tucked-in sheets out and slides under, stealing a little travel bottle of lube from where it's laying out on the nightstand and taking it with him. He and Adam have been doing this a long time, now, and it doesn't take nearly as much effort as it used to, but he doesn't want Adam to have to do anything at all tonight. He can take care of this easy enough himself.

He clicks open the bottle and slicks up three fingers, then closes it again and slides it up under the pillow, out of the way. Spreading his legs feels amazing after all night in boots and tight jeans, and for a moment he just stretches this way and that, enjoying the pull on his hips, the looseness returning. Then he reaches down, ignoring his cock, and rubs the tips of his fingers over his hole. His eyes close and his head arches back against the pillow, an instinctive reaction to being touched, and he finds Adam's words from earlier in the evening floating through his head again, mental pictures that are better than porn, that leave his heart pounding and his dick twitching into hardness as he pushes his index finger in, slow, steady, deep. He doesn't bother to tease himself, to try and find the spot that will take this from pleasant sensation to mindblowing. Instead, he just opens himself up almost methodically, one finger at a time, slow in and out strokes and scissoring in between. Making himself ready.

When the slide of three fingers becomes easy and smooth, Sauli pulls his hand back and grabs a few tissues from the nightstand to wipe off his hand. And just as he's getting rid of them, Adam comes out of the bathroom, clean-faced and blue-eyed again, and naked as the day he was born. _His_ Adam.

Sauli smiles and tosses back the sheets on Adam's side of the bed, a clear invitation, and he's really not sure if the look of gratitude and desire on Adam's face is more for the glimpses of naked Sauli skin or the promise of a soft mattress and a few uninterrupted hours of sleep. He'll let Adam sleep if he really wants to, Sauli thinks, though he'll probably have to go into the bathroom and jerk off before he can follow. But the second Adam's settled in the bed, he's reaching for Sauli, all hands and lips and words of endearment too sleep-slurred for Sauli to quite understand, and Sauli knows they're both wanting the same thing, despite the tiredness, despite everything.

He pushes Adam back and kisses the confusion off his lips when it comes. “You lay here,” he says, rolling Adam over until he's spread out flat on his back, and Adam relaxes and lets Sauli arrange him how he likes. When Sauli's satisfied, he slides one leg over Adam's body and hoists himself up until he's sitting on Adam's legs, just below his hips, his cock. Straddling him. Adam watches as he fixes the sheets above them, and Sauli grins and reaches up past Adam's head for the bottle of lube again. He takes a dab in his hand and starts stroking Adam's cock, tight even strokes that always get Adam there _fast,_ and Adam groans and hardens in his hand and holds his fingers out, clearly expecting Sauli to lube them as well.

But Sauli shakes his head, and his grin widens, and without a word, he shifts his body just a few inches and reaches down to bring Adam's cock in line with his still-slick hole. He presses down just a bit, just enough to let Adam feel the give there, how open he is, how _ready._ And Adam gasps, and his eyes fly open wide, and Sauli has to lean down and lick the surprise off his lips, the sudden spike of desire so hot Sauli would swear he can feel it in Adam's skin. He sways back on his knees, presses down another inch, just so he can get his hands free, bury them in Adam's hair, pull him closer for another kiss. Adam's hands come to his hips, but he doesn't try to spur Sauli on, just rests them there, touching. Holding. His hands are so big, so warm, and his tongue is pressing sweetly into Sauli's mouth, and Sauli can't wait any more, _can't._ He breaks the kiss on a low, broken moan, and pushes down the rest of the way, inch by inch by inch until he has Adam fully inside him, filling him up, just the right amount of stretch, of pressure, of _fuck._

He braces his hands just over Adam's shoulders and raises himself on his knees again, muscles shaking with the effort of moving so slowly, so deliberately. Adam's eyes are open, watching him, and his lips are parted as he gasps for air. Sauli locks eyes with him, blue on blue, and sinks down again, faster this time, harder, and oh god, he can _see_ it on Adam's face, what he's feeling: tight wet heat surrounding him, Sauli's legs sweaty against his sides, Sauli's hipbones standing out stark under his palms. He can see it in the stretch of Adam's jaw, in his squeezed-shut eyelids, in the flush of his cheeks – he can see how much Adam loves this, how good Adam feels right at this moment, and it makes Sauli feel proud and beautiful and so, so madly in love.

His body knows what to do, and he lets it go, lets himself ride Adam's cock in an easy rhythm, lets it build and build as he leans down to murmur into Adam's ear, just as Adam's been doing to him all night long. He doesn't have all the English words for what he wants to say – doesn't even know if words _exist_ for this, for all the things he wants Adam to know. He whispers in Finnish instead, long lilting sentences that hardly make sense at all, even if Adam could understand the words he's using. He tells Adam how beautiful he is, how gorgeous he was tonight at the show and how that was nothing, _nothing_ compared to how he looks right now. He tells Adam how much he loves his lips, his hands, Adam's cock inside him, how he still can't believe how perfectly they fit together, like they were made for each other, designed just like this, two halves of a whole. And he tells Adam how much he wants to take care of him like this, always, make him go to bed when he's too tired to fuck, bring him water and aspirin when he's hungover, hold him and let him break open when he can't put on the public face for one second more.

They're getting close, now, Sauli can feel it, and he pushes himself just that much harder, presses his face into Adam's and fucks himself down onto Adam's cock and whispers into Adam's open, panting mouth, repeating himself over and over in the most beautiful kind of nonsense, and sometimes it's _rakastan_ and sometimes it's _I love you,_ and sometimes it's simply _Adam,_ which means the same thing.

Sauli waits, waits, _waits_ until Adam's already coming, hot and hard deep inside him, before reaching for his own cock and stroking himself off while Adam shakes through the aftershocks. And it's good, it's fucking _amazing_ to finally be coming all over Adam's stomach with Adam's cock softening inside him, a blissful end to the building tension of the evening. But it's even better to ease himself off Adam, to roll to the side and stretch out against Adam's sated body, to _feel_ every last bit of stress melting right out of him. He'll sleep peacefully tonight, and Sauli sighs happily, knowing he'll do the same. In a moment, he'll get out of bed and bring back a warm washcloth to clear away the come and lube, and he'll check Adam's schedule and double check their alarm, and test the door just to be sure it's locked. But for now, he's content simply to hold his boyfriend in his arms and know that he's well taken care of.

That he always will be.


End file.
